Zootopia Drabbles
by XxFanfictionQueenxX
Summary: A cute, heartwarming fan fiction staring Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde that is about their relationship and about their life and something fantastic through the story.
1. Chapter 1

"Donuts"

The sun shines through the window and everyone in Zootopia wakes up and goes to work, a bunny named Judy Hopps, the first ever bunny cop, lays her head on her desk with her work papers scattered out on her desk.

Her assistant Nick Wilde has a station next to her and visits very often.

"Hey carrots" he says watching Judy jump up and fall on the ground.

"How many time do I have to tell you to not scare me like that..." she glares at Nick while she gets her self back up on her feet.

"Many times... but I don't listen".

"Of course you don't listen, when do you ever listen".

"I don't know and I don't care, and I have brought you some donuts".

"I have lost my appetite".

"Okay, I guess I have to eat these all by myself" he grabs a donut and slowly puts it toward his mouth.

The smell of the glaze donuts made her nose twitch, making her reach for the donut in his paw.

"awe does the widdle bunny want a donut" he puts his arm in the air so she couldn't reach the donut.

"Stop it Nick that's not funny".

"Come on carrots you just have to jump for it" he says with a smirk across his face.

she makes a face at him and punches him in the side, making him let go of the donut and into Judy's paws.

Ow, for a cute cuddly bunny you have some strength" he complains while rubbing his side.

"you aren't supposed to call a bunny cute" she complains in a calm voice while taking a satisfying bite out of the donut.

"What ever you say carrots".


	2. Chapter 2

"Flirtatious Fox"

While Judy was getting her reports finished her eye caught nick staring at her making her feel a little uncomfortable but at the same time she blushed very lightly, with his green emerald eyes she couldn't help but look at him. she turned her head toward him, making a face like if something was wrong.

"Um.. Nick are you okay? is there something wrong?"

"No everything is fine, I am just admiring your amethyst eyes."

Judy started to blush heavily making her look away. "Nick this isn't very professional."

"I know, but I can't help myself." he slid his chair closer to her, making her blush more than she was before.

"N-Nick what are yo-" Nick interrupted her.

"Just relax, I'm not gonna bite ya."

"NICK!" she yelled out "get your head out of the clouds and focus I don't want to get a bad report and I am guessing you don't want that either."

"I'm sorry but I can't focus because of how beautiful you are."

"Nick stop being a flirt, your making me uncomfortable."

"shhhhh, just lay back and relax" he put a arm around her.

Judy pushes nick away "n-nick this i-is really unprofessional."

Nick puts his lips against her ear "just stand still I won't hurt you."

Nick put his lips against her cheek making her blush, his whiskers tickled her face and she let out a giggle.

"Okay nick that's enough." she pushed his face away "Can't we take this to your apartment, I don't want to be kissed here at work, plus I have to get my reports done and you need your reports done too."

"Don't worry I have my reports finished..."

"Okay just stay on your side and I will stay on mine."

"Okay" he slides his chair back over to his station.

Judy gives out a gasp of relief and finishes her reports. She glances at her clock and sees that it is time to go and get checked out.

Nick catches up to Judy before she leaves. "hey can I get a ride?"

"sure hop on in but, promise me you won't pull any of that stuff you did at work."

"I promise he says raising his right paw in the air and crossing his heart with the other"

"she gives out a giggle okay rookie let's go." he gets in the car and she starts to drive off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stake-Out"

Judy waits if she can see any movement, leaning back in her chair, while nick is in the back about to fall asleep because of how boring the stake-out was.

"hey carrots" he looks at Judy as she turns her head.

"what do you want now Nick"

"Can we do something else that is fun or at least more fun then this job..."

"Um no because we are on duty and we have to stay focus"

"Could we at least play truth or dare?"

"fine, you go first sense you came up with the idea"

"Okay, Truth or Dare"

Judy rolls her eyes, "Truth."

"Do you like me?" Nick asks while he has a smirk on his face.

"As in what like, a like like way or a friend way"

"Like in a like like manner"

"Um I don't know for sure"

"A I don't know is not an answer carrots"

"Okay fine..." she starts to blush a a little and she turns around "No" he looks at her not convinced "Maybe... ok yes I do but why do you care so much?"

"Because I was curious..."

"Okay, well I have a question for you Nick"

"What is you're question?"

"Why were you acting that way the day before?"

"Acting in what way?" he looks at her confused.

"well you were being a real flirt a-and you ki-" she got interrupted by nick.

she sees nick put his finger on her lips. "Do you really wanna know why I was acting like that?"

"well duh why do you think I asked you..."

"well the reason why is-" he started to choke up on his own words.

"c'mon Nick spit it out"

"BecauseIloveyou" he slurred his words out as if Judy had heard what he said.

"Wait what? say it again and this time try not to slur your words"

he took a deep breath and he continued "Because I l-love you" he looks away as if he was ashamed of him self.

Judy takes her paws and puts them on his face to turn his head toward her.

"It's ok Nick... I love you too"

he looks her straight in the eye as she said that.

he puts his lips against hers, she starts to blush heavily and closes her eyes, she takes her arms and puts them around his nick as he lays on top of her.

they stopped as he pulled away from her.

"Wait, get off there's movement!" she jumps and takes her stuff. "are you coming or not Nick?"

"Um of course I am coming!"

"C'mon then!"

Authors note: Thank you guys for viewing my fan fiction hopefully u like this one I am trying really hard to figure out a way to not make this inappropriate so thank you guys? ﾟﾘﾁ


	4. Chapter 4

"Meeting The Parents"

Judy waits for nick to arrive so he can meet her parents for the first time. Suddenly Judy's apartment door flung open, giving her a jump as if she was about to get robbed and realizes it's just nick standing at the door with his Hawaiian shirt on like always.

"you ready carrots?" he looks at her with a little smile.

"yes I have been waiting forever and why aren't you very happy"

"well its just your parents, they don't know that I'm a fox"

"they might know you sense you were with me when I was giving a speech"

"Okay, do you think they will like me?"

"I don't know, I mean they might think that it would be a bad idea for a fox to be in their house"

"well let's just get this over with..." Nick opens the door for Judy, closing the door behind him and walking behind her to her truck. Finally they arrive at her parents house. while getting out of the car Judy's dad shows up behind her.

"well isn't it Jude the dude"

Judy turns around when she hears the voice of her dad, seeing that her mom was standing right next to him.

"hi mom and dad" she walks to them and hugs them both.

Nick closes the car door and walk toward Judy, being careful not to be to close.

Who's this judy? her mom looks at Nick with a shiver down her spine.

"um that's my boyfriend Nick Wilde"

"well nice to meet you, Judy never told us that you were a fox?"

"yeah nice to meet you to" he says with a fake smile across his face.

"stu, aren't you gonna say hello to our guest?"

"of course, well hello Mr wilde" he takes out his paw waiting for nick to shake his paw as well.

he takes out his paw and shakes stu's paw feeling unconfortable.

"c'mon nick I will show you around" she holds his paw into her paw and they walk around as nick notices the weird look on her parents face.

Authors note: will it turn out the way nick has planned it to be and they will not like him or will it turn out to be Judy's choice of words tell me what you think hope you are enjoying this fan fiction so far and hope the best for you guys as well!


	5. Chapter 5

"meeting the parents part 2"

Judy and Nick walked out in the distance , enjoying the light breeze run through their fur and the sun shining on the back of their heads trying to enjoy every second of the sun before it goes away.

"hey carrots, wanna play a game?" he looks at Judy with a little smile on his face.

"sure what's the game?"

"well, I don't know what the game is called but I played it when I was a kid" he sits down with his legs crossed, while Judy sits across from him. okay so take out you're paws like this he shows how her paws should be positioned.

"okay" she takes out her paws as she sees nick put his paws out under hers, making sure to not touch her paws. "Oh I know this game , I used to play it with my brothers and sisters"

"cool , although I am very good at the game , so I will try to be easy on you"

"okay" they play the game for a couple of minutes and nick wasn't able to catch her paw. until she was able to catch her paw.

"Ow, Nick your to rough on me" she squealed rubbing her paw.

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rough like that, I just really get into the game.." Nick took her paw by his and kissed it gently. Judy loved his kisses because of how his kisses always tickled her.

"Awe nick your so sweet.." she kissed him on the cheek and got up. "well its getting dark so we should be going in, they should be done with dinner also" Nick also got up and followed Judy to the house. when they got to the house they could smell of how delicious the dinner was. They walked in the kitchen to see her mom cooking vegetable soup , and her dad at the table reading the newspaper.

"Well hello there Judy and nick , you came just in time for dinner" Judy's mom walks over to the table and sets up bowls with steaming hot soup in them. Judy and Nick walked towards the seats and took a sat down taking a seat by each other.

"This looks delicious mom, right nick?" he looks at her and agrees.

It was silent for a while and everyone was enjoying their dinner, when suddenly her mom had spoken.

"so... how long have you guys been together?"

"for about 4 months now" Judy said finishing her food,as nick was already done with her food before her like always. "well I think we should be going by now it's really late" Judy says getting up about to leave with Nick.

"No can't you guys stay longer, maybe for the night?"

"I don't know I guess we could" she says walking towards her room "Nick can bunk with me tonight" she says walking in her room closing the door behind both of them.

"well that could of gone better" Nick says sitting on the floor.

Judy flopped on her bed with her face in her pillow."well let's just forget about that"

ya of course the real question is who is gonna sleep on the floor"

"obviously you nick"

he looked at her then the bed then her again. "or we could share.." he said with a smile across his face.

"I don't know Nick what if they come in and see us in the same bed together..."

okay if you don't want me to that's fine I guess I will sleep on the floor he takes a blanket and a pillow and lays down on the ground

Judy sighs and goes on the floor with him, cuddling with him and they both fall asleep.


	6. Authors Note

**A/N: This is not a chapter, I just wanted to tell you guys that I probably will not continue this story... But I am making another Zootopia fanfic which will be released ASAP. I am sorry but this next one will probably be more interesting. Thank you guys for following my story and in this next fanfic I promise you this will be different then any other fanfic there ever was. adios Amigos**


End file.
